


Misheard Wishes

by Pagedancer87



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagedancer87/pseuds/Pagedancer87
Summary: Peeta was determined to give her the best birthday present ever, he just needed to find the right style and color.





	Misheard Wishes

(%)(%)(%)  
Peeta was determined to give her the best birthday present ever, he just needed to find the right style and color.

He barely glanced up from his computer screen when the little bell above the door announced his visitors. “Hey, ladies. Thanks for dropping by on such short notice.”

“Well, we had a feeling you’d need some help.” Prim said, pulling up a stool.

“Brainless isn’t the easiest person to...” Whatever Johanna wanted to say disappeared as she caught sight of what he had on the screen. “Skirts? Please tell me this is a new uniform for the bakery or something.”

“No, it’s for Katniss.” He said, confused.

“Peeta, you know how she feels about skirts or dresses,” Prim glanced at the screen. “Even if you bought it for her, she’d hate it.”

“Oh, no. I’m looking for one to wear myself.”

Johanna raised a brow. “Wow, kinky. I didn’t realize you’d even gotten past second base.”

He immediately went red. “Ah, these are kilts.” He showed them the brochures for some of the nearby yoga studios. He’d been taking classes here and there. It wasn’t long before they caught on to what he was planning to do.

“I overheard her saying how she loves kilted yoga, ever since she was a kid.” It took months of shameless eavesdropping, but he was happy to have finally heard an answer for what she wanted for her birthday besides, “You don’t have to get me anything.” He looked forward to surprising her.

Prim went wide-eyed. “Actually, Peeta-” 

Johanna put a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

“Now, now, Primmy. If this is what she wants, and what Peeta wants to… do for her… who are we to stand in the way of love?” To him she said, “I’m assuming you want to employ our filming and editing skills.” Both Johanna and Prim had taken classes in filming and video editing in school. They’d both ended up going different directions career-wise, but still did projects on commission.

He nodded. “So, yes? I can count on you? It shouldn’t take more than a few hours over a couple of days. I’ve already placed a printing order with Cressida Photography. We provide the photos, she’ll print a calendar.”

“Sure, and we can even recruit Finnick and Thresh. They’ve both got the legs to pull it off.” Johanna turned her attention to his computer, a gleeful expression on her face. “Now, let’s find you a nice pattern. Something that’ll really make your eyes pop.”

(%)(%)(%)

Thresh looked around the grassy field that was just behind the Everdeen home. The sun was high. There was a good breeze in the air. He could hear the river streams that ran nearby. It was a quiet and peaceful spot. Still he said, “There’s something sketchy about this.”

Finnick looked up from where he laid out his mat on a relatively flat part of ground. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, might be the fact that the three of us are in Catholic Schoolgirl skirts? I’ve had sketchy jobs before, and this feels sketchy.”

“Okay, they’re called kilts,” Peeta corrected, adjusting the fastening at his waist. “Badass Scottish warriors wore them in battle.”

“And now we’re going to wear them doing yoga.” Thresh made it clear he wasn’t impressed. “While your girlfriend’s sister films us.” He shook his head. The only reason he’d agreed to this was because his girlfriend Johanna persuaded him. In fact, the only reason any of them were doing this was because of their respective girlfriends. “You sure this is what Katniss wants?”

Peeta nodded. “Kilted Yoga. She said it’s one of the most amazing things she’s ever seen.”

“You know,” Johanna remarked, “the professionals actually do this with only the kilt on.”

They blinked at her.

She elaborated, “Sans underwear.”

“Hell no!”

“No way!”

Peeta and Thresh both looked at Finnick when he didn’t protest but shrugged and went with, “Doesn’t matter to me. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Peeta rolled his eyes. “We’ll lose the shirts. It’ll be easier to maneuver that way.”

They all took a few minute to stretch, and then Johanna calls out, “Okay, let’s start with downward facing dog...”

(%)(%)(%)

“Finnick, you need to arch you back a little more,” Prim commented when he barely reached his ankles in a bow position.

“Unlike Peeta here, I still have a spine, and it won’t bend anymore than this.” Still, Finnick attempted to comply.

“Too old to bend that way, you mean? I’m sure Annie’s used to it in bed.” Johanna said, teasingly.“Peeta, your foot should be higher up on your leg.”

“If it went any higher, it’d be up against my crotch.”

“That’s where it’s supposed to go.”

“I might end up breaking something if I try it, so no.”

Johanna was having the time of her life, not even bothering to hide her mirth. “Do you think you guys can stop breathing so hard and grunting? The audio is starting to sound like it came out of a porno in a locker room.”

The three of them valiantly tried to maintain their breathing, to no avail.

This needs something, Johanna thought, and like an answered prayer, they arrived.

Peeta was just transitioning out of a half-tortoise pose when something went “BAHHH” in his face, startling him and causing him to fall flat onto his mat.

For having such an ornery mother, Lady’s kids were remarkably friendly. Lady, being Prim’s pet goat.

Thresh struggled to maintain his pose when one of them jumped on his back. “The hell?”

Finnick was stuck in a forward fold when another flopped itself over his head.

“Prim, can you please grab your...kids?” Peeta struggled not to step on one as he attempted to go into a triangle pose.

“No, goat yoga is an actual thing,” Johanna said. “Let’s see how many poses you guys can do with them.”

“I better not get pooped on,” Thresh complained. “No way am I going to take spending the day twisting my body in unnatural ways, wearing a skirt, and getting goat poop anywhere on me.”

After a few minutes, Prim corralled the three kids.“Bahbra! Rampage! Scape! Time to go!” She clapped and trotted after them until they were close enough to where Lady was grazing that she knew Lady would take over herding them home. Nobody bothered to remark on their puny names.

(%)(%)(%)

(A month later)

All things considered, Peeta thought that things turned out well. The video was edited and polished up, complete with bagpipe music in the background. Sure, he had to endure the catcalls and seemingly endless ribbing from everyone that came to Katniss’s birthday party and viewed the video and the calendar, but seeing the brightest smile on her face, made it all worth it. The searing kiss she gave him at the end of the night didn’t hurt either.

He wouldn’t find out until a few years later, through Johanna’s gleefully sharing of the fact in her Maid of Honor speech at his and Katniss’s wedding reception, that, while he thought he heard “Kilted Yoga,” what Katniss had actually said was, “Knitted Yoda.”


End file.
